Possible bugs
This is one section of the list of bugs. Damage Resistance Game Version: 1.06.973 English US/Canada Severity: Minor Status: Unknown Description: Damage resistance for slashing/piercing/bludgeon does not appear to work. I have an item equipped that supposedly reduces piercing damage by 5 (listed as "5/-"). If an enemy hits me with a piercing weapon and does, say, 4 damage, I receive the message "Damage Resistance absorbs 4 damage" but I still see the red "4" above my head and I still lose 4 HP from my current HP (as viewed by using the character sheet). Damage resistance for fire/electricity/cold/acid appears to work correctly. Submitted By: Kianne Bug Confirmed By: ---- Roasted Companions Game Version: 1.06.973 English US/Canada Severity: Minor Status: Unknown Description: Companions will run straight over detected traps in order to attack enemies, even if there is enough room to walk around the trap instead. (Personally, I think companions should never run over detected traps to attack enemies unless given a direct command.) Workaround: Disarm the trap before any enemies come into range. Submitted By: Kianne Bug Confirmed By: ---- Wrong Tool for the Job? Game Version: 1.06.973 English US/Canada Severity: Minor Status: Unknown Description: When on AI mode, Elanee has a habit of casting Flame Weapon on herself, then immediately morphing into animal form. Does the flame enhancement even work when she's in animal form? Workaround: * Disable ability usage in Elanee's behavior tab. * Don't give Elanee a weapon which is compatible with Flame Weapon. Submitted By: Kianne Bug Confirmed By: ---- Angry at Lock Game Version: 1.06.973 English US/Canada Severity: Minor Status: Completely broken as of 1.10 (Neeshka will no longer automatically unlock things) Description: If I fail at trying to pick a lock, Neeshka will automatically run over to do it for me. This is fine; the problem is, every once in a while, instead of actually picking the lock, she attacks the locked object instead. (Maybe she does this when the lock's DC is too high for her, but this behavior seems...odd.) Submitted By: Kianne Bug Confirmed By: ---- Pathfinding Issues Game Version: 1.06.973 English US/Canada Severity: Minor Status: Unknown Description: The pathfinding is very odd at times. Characters will sometimes take the longest possible way around rather than just running somewhere directly. Fort Locke, around and in the building with the crafting stations, is a good place to see this in action. Also the sarcophagi pairs on platforms in the optional crypt area of the graveyard early in the game. There are two sets of staircases up to the sarcophagi, but the characters tend to walk around the entire platform to the staircase farthest from them instead of just going up the nearest one. Submitted By: Kianne Bug Confirmed By: '''Wennid ---- Can't Rest While Enemies Nearby '''Game Version: 1.06.973 English US/Canada Severity: Minor Status: Unknown Description: The "can't rest while enemies are nearby" test might want to include a line-of-sight check. I've had this error come up when the only enemies on the entire level are across the map in another room that happens to be nearby but is divided by a thick cave wall that is impenetrable, with the only entrance requiring you to work your way all the way around the long way. That is hardly "nearby" though it might be close as the crow flies, but only for people who can walk through walls. Workaround: None. Submitted By: Kianne Bug Confirmed By: ---- Overzealous Warlocks Game Version: 1.06.980 English US/Canada Severity: Minor Status: Appears to be fixed in patch 1.10.1115 (problem still appears occasionally in 1.12 MOTB) Description: When I have multiple actions queued (for example, my Warlock has multiple blasts queued), once the enemies are dead she keeps casting the leftover blasts even though there are no targets left. Submitted By: Kianne Bug Confirmed By: MindChild (Still present in 1.22 SoZ) ---- Lost Item Game Version: 1.06.973 English US/Canada Severity: Cosmetic Status: Unknown Description: When you move an item from yourself to one of your companions, or from one of your companions to yourself or another companion, the transcript says "Lost Item: ..." Why, when you haven't actually lost the item? For that matter, placing items into magic bags also results in the text "Lost Item" even though the bag is in your inventory. Even taking two stacks of an item, and placing one on top of the other in order to combine them, results in a "Lost Item" message. Submitted By: Kianne Bug Confirmed By: ---- Unknown Item Game Version: 1.06.973 English US/Canada Severity: Cosmetic Status: Unknown Description: It used to be when I did a successful Lore check on a magic item, I'd see text similar to: "Successful Lore Skill check on Dagger +1" but now I see: "Successful Lore Skill check on Unknown Item." Submitted By: Kianne Bug Confirmed By: ---- Rapid Shot Mode Activated Game Version: 1.06.980 English US/Canada Severity: Cosmetic Status: Unknown Description: When I have Rapid Shot active, every time I talk to an NPC or trigger certain plot events, I get the text *Rapid Shot Mode Activated* over my head again. This also seems to happen with certain other modes such as Defensive Casting. Submitted By: Kianne Bug Confirmed By: ---- Ranger Abilities Disabled Game Version: 1.06.980 English US/Canada Severity: Cosmetic Status: Unknown Description: Sometimes, equipping a suit of light armor will result in the message "You have lost the use of your Ranger abilities" and yet my Ranger abilities function just fine. It appears that the message is displayed in error. Workaround: '''Ignore the message. '''Submitted By: Kianne Bug Confirmed By: ---- Arcane Spell Failure Game Version: 1.10.1116 Severity: Cosmetic Status: Probably not a bug (see below) Description: When you equip a piece of armor, the game says the character will have arcane spell failure (in the chat log as well as on the character sheet) even if the character has a feat (such as Battle Caster) that removes such failure. UPDATE: Apparently this is done on purpose in the event that a character is multiclassed with other arcane classes which will suffer arcane spell failure. (E.g. a Wizard/Warlock will suffer arcane spell failure on casting Wizard spells even with Battle Caster. No, I don't know why you'd want to multiclass Wizard and Warlock together...) An enhancement would be to show the message only when such multiclassing actually exists. Submitted By: Kianne Bug Confirmed By: Prime8 ---- Search Works During Cutscenes Game Version: 1.06.973 English US/Canada Severity: Cosmetic Status: Unknown Description: In one of the cutscenes with Lorne and the orcs, there was a detected trap visible in the background. Submitted By: Kianne Bug Confirmed By: ---- Rogue Animations Game Version: 1.06.973 English US/Canada Severity: Cosmetic Status: Unknown Description: When you are disabling traps, the character leans over briefly into a "disabling" animation, but then he stands up before the action is complete. Sometimes happens with locked doors too. Submitted By: Kianne Bug Confirmed By: ---- Disabled AI Still Casts Spells Game Version: 1.06.973 English US/Canada Severity: Minor Status: Unknown Description: Even if a character has all of his AI options disabled in the behaviors tab--no casting, no use of abilities, no item usage--he will still cast Cure spells on himself. Even with spellcasting turned entirely off. Submitted By: Kianne Bug Confirmed By: ---- Combat Mode Usage Broken Game Version: 1.10.1115 English Severity: Minor Status: Unknown Description: The "Combat Mode Usage" option on the Behavior tab no longer appears to be honored by the character AI. In particular, my characters will activate Power Attack and Defensive Casting even with combat mode usage turned off. Submitted By: Kianne Bug Confirmed By: ---- No Talking Game Version: 1.06.973 English US/Canada Severity: Cosmetic Status: Unknown Description: Sometimes when I get a "talk" balloon over an NPC and I click on him, nothing happens. I guess he just doesn't have anything to say, but then why show the "talk" balloon? Submitted By: Kianne Bug Confirmed By: ---- Tooltips Go Off Window Game Version: 1.06.980 English US/Canada Severity: Cosmetic Status: Unknown Description: Tooltips can go off the game window if the target is, for example, very close to the top of the window. The tooltips are unreadable up there. Workaround: Move the camera until you can see the tooltip. Submitted By: Kianne Bug Confirmed By: ---- Deleting Empty Slots Game Version: 1.06.980 English US/Canada Severity: Cosmetic Status: Unknown Description: Why is the "Delete Game" button available when you have "EmptySlot" selected on the save game screen? Workaround: '''To save time programming the "Disabled Action" button in. '''Submitted By: Kianne Bug Confirmed By: ---- Resisting Resurrection Game Version: 1.06.973 English US/Canada Severity: Minor Status: Unknown Description: Dead characters can resist resurrection spells the single player campaign. Why is that? Submitted By: Kianne Bug Confirmed By: ---- Missing Font Character Game Version: 1.10.1115 English Severity: Cosmetic Status: Unknown Description: There is a missing character in the font used in the dialogues. I am not sure what character it is supposed to be, but based on where it appears I believe it is either an mdash (e.g. a long dash) or an ellipsis (three periods). Whenever it is used, it shows up as a large blank space. Submitted By: Kianne Bug Confirmed By: ---- Recover Own Traps Broken in Saved Games Game Version: 1.023 (1765) (Final) Aug 17 2009 - 17:29:45 English Severity: Minor Status: Unknown Description: If you set one or more traps, then save your game without recovering the (untriggered) trap(s), on reloading that save game you no longer automatically succeed at recovering the trap(s). It appears that they are treated the same as hostile traps in this regard, meaning a fairly hefty DC to recover even minor traps. Submitted By: Wennid Bug Confirmed By: ---- Dropped Items Sinks below Ground in Storyline Fights Game Version: 1.023 (1765) (Final) Aug 17 2009 - 17:29:45 Chinese Severity: Medium Status: Unknown Description: The items will sink below the ground in some storyline fights. At the fight with fire giants and the dragon, if the PC kills the Fire Giant King during the fight with dragon, and not picking it up immediatly, the Belt of Ironfist cannot be acquired. At the fight of nine coven of Mask of Betrayer, their remaining will also sink below the platform if not picking up immediately, however there are only some essences. Submitted By: Amy Xu Bug Confirmed By: ---- Safiya's Scroll Reading Problem Game Version: 1.023 (1765) (Final) Aug 17 2009 - 17:29:45 Chinese Severity: Minor Status: Unknown Description: Safiya cannot learn many magic out of Conjuration Classes - including Invisibility (Illusion), Invisibility Sphere (Illusion), Displacement (Illusion), Arc of Lightning (Evocation), Glass Doppelganger (Illusion), Blindness/Deafness (Illusion). She can learn other Illusion and Evocation Spells though - like Chain Lightning (Evocation) and Invisibility, Greater (Illusion). Some scrolls which can be used/scribed by her also appear to be red shaded. Submitted By: Amy Xu Bug Confirmed By: Category:Game client Category:Bugs